Unacceptable
by AmaimonOkumura
Summary: Soul has a secret bearing down on him, and he's trying to keep it a secret. That is, until Kid notices his odd behaviour and forces the secret out of him. (I forgot to include who helped me. My lovely partner is Kirsten080, and I own this bitch(; and our plot. Nothing else.)


Soul x Kid

Inacceptable

_**Quick A/N: My friend and I made this together, and we switched off every paragraph. Neither of us own Soul Eater or any of its characters. We own the plot, and I own Kirsten: P Enjoy! I wrote the normal text and she wrote the italicized one. My lovely partner is**_

_Soul paced back and forth in his room, thinking hard. All day it had been on his mind, but he tried to ignore it. Now he had no choice but to face the fact that he was falling for his best friend, Kid._

He stopped pacing when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was his roommate, Maka.

_"Are you okay Soul? I've been getting complaints from the neighbours downstairs saying that they keep hearing stomping and screaming in the wee hours of the night." Soul hesitated before he simply stated,_

_"No I'm fine. It's nothing really."_

_"You hesitated before saying that. Plus your soul wavelength is going all over the place. Don't lie to me Soul!"_

"Nothing is bothering me flat chest! Now get out!" He yelled as he pushed Maka out of his room, locking the door. He couldn't tell anyone. Nobody could know, especially Kid and his father. Who knows what would happen?

_Soul took a deep breath and went to bed. The next day, school came. He dragged himself out of bed and when he got there saw Kid. Trying not to remember the dream he had about him, he went over there._

_"Hey Kid."_

_"Hey Soul, are you okay? Maka's been worried about you." Kid said with a worried look._

"What do you mean where have I been? I've been at home. With her…"

"Oh. Then I wonder why she was looking for you."

"I don't know, but tiny tits needs to stay off my case." Soul said slightly blushing.

"Are you sure everything is alright Soul? You seem off lately."

"Of course I'm fine. Cool guys never worry about stuff that doesn't matter."

"Well if you say so." Kid said as he walked away. But then walked back, fixed Soul's hair, muttered something about symmetry, then walked away again. But little did Kid know, Soul smiled sheepishly from ear to ear when he did that.

_Soul sighed softly walking into the class. He couldn't pay attention. His mind kept wandering to thoughts of Kid. More than once the teacher yelled at him to pay attention. Eventually everyone was talking and the teacher gave up. Kid walked over to Soul's desk._

_"So what were you thinking about?" Kid said with a squinted gaze._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"Its obvious you were distracted thinking about something." _

_"Um...just..." Soul's face was very red by this point._

"I can't tell you." He said quickly, as he ran out of the classroom back to the apartment he shares with tiny tits. He ran upstairs and cried into his pillow trying to get thoughts of Kid out if his head. He wasn't just afraid of what Lord Death would do to him, he was more afraid of Kid and what he would say more than anything. He couldn't risk losing the person he cared about the most. That's when he realized something. One: He's gay. Two: He's afraid of losing Kid. Three: He didn't know what to do about it. He cried into his pillow until he heard a faint knock on his door.

_Soul said softly, "Go away." _

_"Soul? It's Kid… Are you okay?" _

_Wiping his eyes Soul got up and opened the door. _

_"Hey Kid... Sorry thought you were Maka." _

_Kid pushed him and sat him on the bed. _

_"Tell me what's been bugging you. We're best friends Soul. You can tell me anything!" Kid said fiercely._

_"Kid...it'd just make things weird." _

_"Please tell me." Kid said looking into Soul's eyes._

_Soul gave up. "Kid... I... think I'm…" Soul took a deep breath._

Soul stopped talking and stood eye level with Kid.

"I can't tell you."

Kid sighed and was about to say something when Soul interrupted.

"But I can show you."

And at that moment, Soul pushed Kid up and against the wall, pinning his arms up above his head with one hand, held the back of Kid's head with the other, and kissed him. Kid's eyes widened in shock but closed as he fell into the kiss. Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's neck, pulling him closer.

_Soul stopped kissing Kid after a few moments and looked at him. _

_They both stared at each other in silence._

_Kid broke it first. "Soul... how long have you felt like this?" _

_Soul paused, then responded, "I don't know...it seems like forever."_

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked me? Why did you hide it from me? From everyone?"

Soul thought about how he was going to reply.

"I wasn't sure how you would react. I was afraid you would hate me and reject me loving you in such a way. I couldn't live with the fact that you didn't love me like I do you. I was also afraid of what your after would say."

Kid smiled at Soul and pulled him into a hug.

"I would never hate you Soul."

Soul smiled. But Kid's face turned pale white and he whispered,

"But I am scared of what father is going to say…"

_"Maybe...let's not tell him?"_

_"He's my father he's going to find out..." Kid frowned._

_"Okay well...tomorrow...we can tell him together."_

_"Okay." Kid smiled. "Well it's getting late... I should probably head home..."_

_"Or...you could stay here tonight..." Soul said, slightly blushing. _

_"S-sure." Kid said nervously. _

_They both lay in Soul's bed. Snuggled close to each other, they fell asleep quickly. They didn't even notice when Maka peeked into the room, giggled a soft, "Knew it." and wiped a slight nosebleed before leaving the two together._

The next morning the boys woke up and got ready for the day. Soul was getting dressed in the bathroom when Kid burst through the door tackling the poor boy.

"Kid what the fuc-" Soul began to say, but was interrupted when Kid pressed his lips against Soul's.

_"Soul? What are you doing to Kid?" A familiar voice said. The boys' heads immediately shot up. They looked into the mirror to face a very pissed off Grim Reaper. Soul's face turned paler than usual and Kid's face turned red from embarrassment._

_"Kid? Is there something you want to tell me?"_

_Neither of the boys replied._

The boys both stood up quickly.

"Um...h-hi dad." Kid stuttered.

"Well Kid? Soul? Is there something you wanna tell me?" He said again, still looking pissed.

"Erm, I tripped and fell through the door and um landed on Soul by accident." Kid squeaked softly getting nervous under the glare of his father.

"Kid. Don't lie to me."

Kid looked at Soul. Soul gave a reassuring half-smile.

"Well father..." Kid started.

_"I uh… I'mkindofsortofmaybereallyinlovewith Soul!" Kid said with quickness._

_"What…" Death asked taken aback by what his son, his only son, had just said._

_"Kid, come see me… now!"_

_*Click*_

Kid nearly jumped out of his skin. 'What have I just done? Father has never yelled at me before…' After that call, the two boys walked to the Death Room to meet with Kid's father.

_Soul trailed behind Kid scared of getting a Reaper Chop._

_"Kid?" Soul asked gently. _

_"Yeah?" Kid said his eyes having a dazed look._

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Y-yeah.."_

_Soul stopped him before they entered the room. _

_"Kid...no matter what happens in there I still want to be with you." Soul kissed Kid and once they broke apart a look of relief went over Kid's face._

_Then they knocked on Death's door._

They walked in facing Lord Death. No one said a word. Just awkward intense stares.

"Reaper… Chop!" Lord Death shouted as he whacked both of the boys.

"What is the meaning of this?! Soul! Explain yourself! What were you doing to my Kiddo and why!"

_The boys both rubbed their hurt heads. _

_Soul looked at Lord Death. _

_"I'm doing this because I love him!" Soul said, suddenly mad at Death's reaction. Lord Death froze, seemingly stiller than normal. Kid turned beet red. The room became silent again. _

_"F-father?" _

_"What?" He said harshly. _

_"I want to be with Soul. A-and you just have to a-accept it."_

Lord Death didn't respond. He turned around.

"Dad?" Kid whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Father…?" He asked again.

Lord Death turned around and reaper chopped Kid, and yelled at them to get out. Lord Death's voice changed from his happy giddy absent minded to his dark sinister reaper voice.

"Get out… NOW! You are no longer my son. Now get out!"

Kid froze in his tracks. What. Just. Happened?

_Kid came to his senses and ran out of the room._

_"Kid!" Soul yelled. He started running and only stopped to turn around and say, "I'm going to be with Kid, Lord Death. Not even you can change that."_

_Soul eventually found kid sitting in a garden that he had cut to be perfectly symmetrical. _

_"Kid?" Soul said softly. Kid looked up and saw tears running down his face. Soul felt his heart break at the sight. _

_He sat down next to Kid and pulled him onto his lap and into his arms. _

_Kid leaned against Soul and cried, _

_"He's just shocked...it'll be okay..." Soul whispered softly._

Fin.


End file.
